1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positive displacement fluid pumps.
More particularly, this invention relates to a positive displacement liquid pump with integral fuel regulating means which is actuated solely by a source of vibration. The pump housing is so mounted to be within vibratory range of a source of vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many positive displacement pumps within the state of the art, all of which are actuated either mechanically or through a directly connected source of pulsating pressure.
All of these prior art devices are disadvantaged in that the pumps must be either mechanically or directly connected through a hose or conduit means to a pump driving source whether it be a reciprocating engine or an electric motor. Either way, the pump drains off power and energy from its driving source.
The present invention requires no physical attachment whatsoever either through mechanically actuatable rods or hose connections to actuate the pump. Hence there is absolutely no power drain or loss of efficiency to associated equipment. The invention is actuated by the oscillatory action of a source of vibration which drives a free stroking piston within a cylinder back and forth, thereby actuating a pair of coacting one-way valves to draw in and expel liquid through the pump. The sole actuating means is a source of vibration, the pump being axially aligned with the propagating direction of the oscillatory motion set up by the source of vibration. For example, an operating two-cycle engine secured to an engine mount vibrates and sets up oscillating motion through the torque generated by the engine. The pump then, when mounted to the firewall of the engine, is subject to oscillatory vibrational motion. The vibration alone is sufficient to drive the piston within the pump axially back and forth, thus supplying, for example, fuel to the carburetor of the engine.
A disadvantage associated with all of the prior art positive displacement pumps is their direct dependence on a source of power to drive the pump either through actuation rods or hose connections, thereby parasitically draining power from its driving source.
The present invention obviates the foregoing disadvantage by driving a positive displacement fluid pump through vibration alone, the pump being remote from the source of vibration but within the influence of its oscillatory motion.